


Almost All the Fish

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding Kink, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Blake and Sun go to an all-you-can-eat seafood buffet. With an incredible appetite like Blake has, she'll definitely be getting her fill.





	Almost All the Fish

Sun Wukong was positively giddy as he and Neptune walked through the grounds of Beacon Academy.

“Oh man, this is gonna be sweet!” he cheered way louder than he needed to for Neptune to hear. Neptune recoiled from the noise for a moment.

“Dude, chill, this is your third date with that Blake girl. How are you still so hyped?” Neptune asked.

“Because I like her and like spending time with her, duh,” Sun said slowly, before hyping up again. “Besides, you get to meet her now. Oh man, she’s so cool…”

“Don’t worry, I heard you the last twelve times,” Neptune interrupted, rolling his eyes. Sun didn’t seem to pick on Neptune’s attitude, because he still seemed as excited as before.

“Hey, man, there’s a lot of cool stuff about her. Hey, did I tell you about the time where…” Sun paused as he rounded a corner and spotted the lady he loved like nothing else in the main courtyard of the academy. “Okay, never mind, there she is,” he said, pointing at the fountain. Sitting on the edge of the large courtyard’s fountain was plump young woman with raven black hair, topped with a black bow, and near-alabaster skin. Her white shorts, white top and black vest hugged her bountiful curves very tightly, tight enough that some of her pale belly spilled over the waistband of the shorts.

“Wait, that’s her?” Neptune said, raising an eyebrow. Sun narrowed his eyes at his partner.

“What does that mean?” he inquired. Neptune’s mouth hung open for a moment as he searched for the right choice of words.

“Well, when you said she was a ninja, I kinda didn’t expect… y’know…” he said, bringing his hands apart at waist height.

“You didn’t see her kick Torchwick’s butt with her sweet ninja moves,” Sun enthusiastically defended, showing off some moves of his own. “Besides, everyone knows it’s the ninja on the inside that counts, because ninjas usually have disguises and stuff.”

“I… sorta get where you’re going with this,” Neptune said, still trying to fully comprehend Sun’s logic. “Wait, am I gonna end up third wheeling this date? ‘Cause I don’t think either of us want that.”

“I mean, normally it’d be fine, but I kinda forgot until right now that me and Blake were headed to this all-you-can-eat seafood place, but it’s the kind that’s cool with me having my shirt like this, and I know how you feel about seafood and stuff like that…”

“Ugh, okay, never mind, you two enjoy your date. I’m gonna go think about stuff that doesn’t have the word ‘sea’ in it,” Neptune said with a visible grimace, before darting off with incredible speed, leaving Sun alone in the arch into the courtyard. Sun shrugged and made his way over to the fountain. “Hey Blake!” he called out with a big wave. Blake looked up from her book and over to her boyfriend.

“Sun!” she called back as she got up and met him half way. Sun and Blake wrapped each other in a tight hug, with Sun sinking into Blake’s soft body. Sun sneaked in a quick peck on Blake’s cheek that had the lady blushing in no time.

“Did I ever tell you how cute you are?” Sun said with a goofy grin as the couple loosened their grip on each other.

“Only every day since we started dating, handsome,” Blake said, smiling back. “Mind if we rush over to that restaurant? I’m starving,” she added, her large stomach rumbling to emphasise her point.

\-----

A little while later, the couple were seated in a quiet little nook right by the buffet. A smorgasbord of seafood lay before them, and Blake was practically drooling at the display.

“So, Blake, how much should I get for you?” Sun asked, putting himself between the food and Blake so he could get Blake’s attention.

“I want all the fish,” Blake instantly replied. Sun blinked in surprise.

“I mean, I’m cool with that, but there’s no way…”

“Fish. Now. Please,” Blake interrupted, reaching for the food that was way out of reach, more to make a point that actually get her own fish. Quickly and quietly, Sun loaded up two big plates of food with no room to spare as the food piled high. He also snatched up a third little plate with his tail, so he had a little something to eat. Within moments of the plates reaching the table, it was clear who had the bigger appetite, as Blake raced through her massive meal and Sun slowly nibbled away at his. Of course, Sun wasn’t here to eat, he was mostly just here to enjoy the view. And what a view Blake was, her pale belly slowly swelling up as it filled with food, her chubby cheeks wobbling away as she motored through her food and quiet moans of satisfaction and pleasure as she savoured every bite, despite how quickly her food got eaten. Sun sat and watched, in his own little world with nothing but him and Blake. He was so absorbed by the incredible sight, he barely noticed Blake calling his name.

“Huh, wait, what?” he stammered, suddenly sitting up very straight and giving Blake his full and focused attention. Blake let out a quiet giggle.

“I just wanted you to get another plate of food for me, if you don’t mind,” Blake said as she rubbed her rounded belly. Sun spared a quick glance at Blake’s plates and found that they were practically empty, with barely a trace of food left.

“C’mon Blake, say the magic word,” Sun teased. Blake raised an eye brow and fired off a smug smirk.

“I’ll undo my vest button if you do,” Blake purred.

“Okay, yep, doin’ it, whatever you say,” Sun said quickly as his face went a touch red, before immediately shooting back over to the buffet and returning with another beyond full plate.

“Thank you, dear,” Blake said, before beginning to fulfill her end of the deal. She reached for the strained button keeping her vest closed and slowly worked it free, doing it teasingly slowly as Sun stared, unable and unwilling to look away or even blink. Then, all of a sudden, the button had popped through the button hole and Blake’s vest hung open to her sides, putting her packed belly on display for all the world to see, but as far as the couple were concerned this was just for the two of them to enjoy. “Now, you should finish your food while I deal with mine,” Blake suggested. With that, she was back at her food, putting even more into her already almost full belly. However, she couldn't keep the pace up and she began to slow down to the eating pace of a normal person, or at least someone who didn't love food, eating and overeating like Blake did. By the time that Blake had finally finished her plate, her belly was well and truly round and large, having forced every last bite of food into her stomach. She let out a long, slow groan as she sat back and turned her head to face Sun.

“Blake, babe, you feeling okay?” Sun said, concern evident on his face as he shuffled closer to his girlfriend.

“I haven’t been this stuffed in far too long,” Blake slurred as she lazily rubbed her distended belly. “Feels so good.”

“Well, I’ve still got a little left, if you think you can handle it,” Sun teased. Blake gave Sun a lazy grin.

“Only if you feed it to me,” Blake requested. Sun moved his plate closer and began forking more food into Blake’s eager mouth. It was barely a pittance compared to the mountains of food that were on Blake’s plates, but Blake still enjoyed every bite, and Sun enjoyed pampering his girlfriend just a little bit more. As the last of Sun’s leftover food disappeared into Blake’s mouth, the couple heard a quiet pop and Blake let out a sigh of relief. “Ah, that feels better,” she near moaned.

“Wait, did… did you just…” Sun said, before ducking down to get a look below Blake’s mammoth belly. He gently lifted it up, pulling a quiet moan from Blake’s closed mouth, and saw that Blake’s tight white short had popped their button open, unable to contain Blake’s mass anymore. Sun shot back up, face turning a little bit red again. “Hey, maybe we should get out of here and check out the bit under the pier and hope no one’s there,” Sun suggested in a rapid-fire sentence. Blake agreed and the couple made their way out, with Blake needing a fair bit of help from Sun to get out of her seat. The couple wandered ponderously up the pier in the late afternoon orange sunlight, Sun making sure to keep his pace slow to stay with Blake’s slow waddle. Sun had to try his best not to become completely mesmerised by Blake’s bountiful belly as it swayed and sloshed with every careful step Blake took. Slowly and carefully, the pair made their way down onto the beach and took a seat on the sand under the pier facing the slowly setting sun. Blake lay on her back and let out a long and low groan as her belly, stuffed to capacity, soared above her. Sun took that as his cue to begin giving Blake the belly rubs she truly needed.

“Mmm, this is even better than I dreamed it would be,” Blake said in a breathy voice.

“Am I that good at this?” Sun genuinely asked. Blake thought for a moment.

“You’re real, so that’s an advantage,” Blake commented, before reaching over with a pudgy hand and stroking Sun’s well-defined abs. “It also helps that you’re much more handsome in real life.” Sun let out a laugh.

“I thought it’d be the other way ‘round,” Sun thought out loud.

“Those dreams are when I’m too full to think straight, so I don’t get every attractive thing right about you,” Blake slowly explained.

“Well, why don’t we do this for real more often? Sounds like a win-win, right? I get more time with my big, beautiful girlfriend, and you some real belly rubs and someone to eat with,” Sun suggested.

“If I wasn’t too full to sit up, I’d kiss you,” Blake said with a soft smile. Sun placed a quick kiss on Blake’s spherical belly before leaning in closer to Blake’s soft, round face.

“Don’t worry, babe, I can help you out,” Sun said as he closed the distance, locking lips with Blake’s and pulling in as close as he could to her great and gargantuan girlfriend. The pair basked in the glow of the setting sun and the warmth of each other’s love as they held each other in a relaxed embrace, watching as Blake’s belly rose and fell, gurgling away at it worked through the mountain of food Blake and Sun had put in it. Blake and Sun could only imagine what more of this would be like, and the couple couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna level with you guys, this was a legit coin-toss between being straight up lewd smut or just plain old fetish stuff. Hopefully you can tell what won. But yeah, it was fun doing something less smutty than usual.


End file.
